The present invention relates to a device for removing the pin bones from salmonoid fish such as salmon, rainbow trout, Pacific salmons etc., all of which will be referred to as salmon in this invention.
There are about forty pin bones in salmon, which traverse the meat. Since salmon is expensive, it is extremely important to remove the pin bones without removing substantial quantities of meat also. Since the pin bone cannot be cut off, it has to be pulled out and this is currently done manually using a gripping tool with jaws and handles on a pivot, e.g., pincers. However, this is not only time-consuming but also very tiring.